Warriors of the Forest: A New Beginning- Deaths
by aca.pitch.slapped
Summary: Basically every important cat's death.


All I really have to say is that there is a gore and tear warning. It contains every main death in the fanfic. GET RRRREADY!

(Also, feel free to add comments about my writing. I love the public's feedback. For _improvement._ Not because you may _think_ I just want attention. Comments and suggestions are what keep my writing up and lively. That way, every piece of work is better than the last! Brofist before I get offline, plz.)

(One more thing, the deaths don't go in order. Plz don't bug me about it. I get frustrated when you do. There is a table of contents I am working on so you don't.)

(Don't be a baby and complain when you start to cry over a death. I warned you in big, bold letters about a cry warning. Also, no vomiting, please. We like to keep laptops half digested food-free, and we warned you about gore, sooooo… If you can't handle sad or gross, then get off. You're wasting my time. Anyways, have fun reading. Or, don't. I'm really sorry if you don't… Or, maybe I'm not sorry. I don't care...)

Starpelt's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg 2-6

Swanfern's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg 7-11

Eclipsestar's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg 12-16

Moonblaze's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg 17-20

Dovestar's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg 21-24

Frostheart's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg 25-

Tawnystar's Death … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … pg

 **Starpelt's Death**

Eclipseshade wriggled under Mothpelt. She battered at the white she-cat's underbelly, her lips drawn back in a snarl. Then, in an instant, Mothpelt lunged forward and bit down hard on Eclipseshade's neck. She yowled in pain, writhing helplessly like a kit under Mothpelt's grip. Eclipseshade's vision was slowly fading. Everything was getting darker as Mothflight dug her fangs deeper into the dark she-cat's throat. Eclipseshade looked to her side, Applewhisker was bravely fighting against Willowstar, pouncing, tearing at his ears, and leaping back again.

Eclipseshade closed her eyes. _Swanfern, help me…_ she prayed. The weight of Mothpelt was suddenly lifted off her as a black and white pelt shot across the clearing. _Starpelt!_ Eclipseshade staggered to her paws as she caught her breath. Blood was oozing out of her wound, but she was still fine. Eclipseshade could run and fight. She was okay. She gave a thankful glance at Starpelt, who was bringing Mothpelt's head down to the ground, sounding a fierce caterwaul. "Killing a ShadowClan cat isn't that easy!" He hissed. "If you want to hurt my Clanmates then you have to get through me first!"

Eclipseshade briefly blinked and dashed off. _For the first time you came in at the right moment._ Eclipseshade whispered to herself. _Thank you, Starpelt._

Moonblaze ran up to Eclipseshade. Her fur was matted with dirt and blood. She took one look at Eclipseshade's bleeding wound and gasped in horror. "Eclipseshade!" She mewed, rapidly licking the bite. "You aren't dead! Thank _StarClan!_ " Eclipseshade nodded. "I'm fine," she replied. "I can still fight." Moonblaze dipped her head. Eclipseshade rushed off and leapt for another WindClan cat.

She lunged for another WindClan cat letting out a caterwaul of fury. Eclipseshade grabbed Darkfur by her hind legs and dragged her down. She pinned Darkfur to the ground and raked her hind claws on her opponent's underbelly. Darkfur spat in pain as Eclipseshade sank her claws into Darkfur's belly.

In the heat of the battle reinforcement ShadowClan patrols came and were warding off the WindClan warriors. Runningfoot raked his claws over a WindClan cat's muzzle; letting blood spray on the forest floor. Eclipseshade flattened her ears and yowled out as her Clan slowly began to defeat their opponents, but then she froze. A bloodcurdling screech sounded in the air as the ShadowClan warriors chased off their enemies. Sparrowfeather raced after them, "And don't come back!" he hissed as his tail disappeared into the undergrowth.

Eclipseshade began to pad around the clearing where the battle had taken place. She winced at every paw step when she set foot in a puddle of blood. The clearing was empty. No Applewhisker, no Amberpaw, no Runningfoot. Yet a low moan could be faintly heard in the silence of the night. Eclipseshade pricked her ears up at the sound of a familiar voice and raced to the edge of the blood splattered ditch. Her thoughts whirled in her mind; as she knew who that voice belonged to.

 _Starpelt!_

Eclipseshade let her jaws part as she drew in the dusky air. It was heavy with the scent of dry blood and the fresh scents of WindClan and ShadowClan mingling together after the rage of battle. Then, one after another, she began to pick up more scents, as if there were… more cats.

She couldn't bear it any longer. Eclipseshade pelted to where the smells were coming from and her eyes widened like an owl's as she stepped in a pool of wet blood. It was only getting _bigger._ Eclipseshade leapt over the shrubs, not caring that the blood had sprayed on her fur. Applewhisker and her kits, as well as Tawnyshadow and Moonblaze could be seen as silhouettes in the darkness of the forest. They all stood around one cat, who was groaning as a stream of fresh blood pumped from the tom's throat.

Eclipseshade let her eyes adjust to the gloom and nearly crumpled to her paws. Starpelt was bleeding to death! She ran up to him and buried her muzzle in his fur, which was matted with blood. Applewhisker only glanced at Amberpaw, who was mewling like a helpless kit as her father struggled for breath. Eclipseshade only dug her nose deeper, longing to smell Starpelt's prominent scent of pine trees and mud. She fell to the forest floor as the ground swayed beneath her. His scent was drowned out with blood.

Starpelt weakly lifted his head up, wincing in pain. Applewhisker glanced away, not wishing to see the clouds of agony blocking out her mate's sweet, blue gaze. Starpelt gasped and began to speak. "Don't wallow in my death," he murmured. "No!" Eclipseshade yowled, breaking the silence. "You are _not_ going to die!"

Moonblaze only padded over to her sister, and gave her an affectionate lick behind the ear. Her gaze was dark with grief. "He has been slit in the throat," she mewed in her soft, calm tone. Eclipseshade whipped around, her pelt bristling. "Can't you use cobwebs?" she hissed. Moonblaze only stared at her paws. "Cobwebs won't work anymore," she whispered. Moonblaze let her voice trail off. "There is nothing I can do anymore. The cut is too deep. He will walk with StarClan soon."

Eclipeshade whisked her head over to Starpelt, who let his stare burn hot into her pelt. His blue gaze was lit with starlight. "I will go to StarClan a happy cat," he continued. "No!" Eclipseshade choked. "It's not fair!" Starpelt weakly lifted up his paw and rested it on hers. "The forest was never a fair place to begin with," he purred. Starpelt gagged and coughed up blood, letting it splatter and add to his extensive pool of blood, pumping out more like a spring.

Moonblaze nudged Starpelt's head down. "You need to rest," she advised. But Starpelt didn't listen. He looked around at Amberpaw and Applewhisker, then drew it to Tawnyshadow and Eclipseshade. Tawnyshadow got to his paws, letting his tail droop. "Is there anything we can get for you?" he asked, his voice overwhelmed with sadness. "No," Starpelt gasped. "I can't think of anything at the moment. Moonblaze will tell you at the next half moon."

Moonblaze let out a furious hiss. "I _won't_ let you die!" Starpelt only looked away, the starlight in his eyes becoming more intense with every heartbeat. "I'll miss you all so much," he muttered. Silence swept the cats as Starpelt's ragged, blood-choked voice spoke. "But I promise I will never leave your sides. I will be walking beside you all, even though I will be in StarClan." Starpelt turned his gaze towards Eclipseshade. "Lead your Clan with courage, honor, and love. I will wait for you in StarClan." Starpelt looked at Amberpaw and Applewhisker. "Make me proud. Train as hard as you can, Amberpaw."

His daughter nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Applewhisker, never stop caring for Amberpaw. Long after she is a warrior. She will always be our kit." Applewhisker briefly nodded, unable to say anything. Starpelt looked one last time at his four siblings. Frostheart had raced into the forest, but after she could see in the darkness, was held in silence. "I'll wait for you," he choked. Starpelt let his head hit the ground with a thud that made Eclipsehade's belly churn and the ground sway beneath her paws. Only then she noticed that the blood had stained her white paws red. Her and her siblings crouched down by Starpelt. His eyes contained no life, and were almost like a mirror reflecting the stars above them.

Applewhisker drew her tail around Amberpaw, but her daughter backed away, her eyes flashing in sorrow. Amberpaw hared away into the dense wood, leaving only the warriors left to grieve for Starpelt. Eclipseshade buried her nose into Starpelt's fur, matted with blood, ice cold, and lifeless. The she-cat closed her eyes. She couldn't dare look at her dead brother. _Walk safely with our ancestors. May you find swift running, rich prey, and shelter where you sleep._

 **Swanfern's Death**

"My paws ache!" Moonblaze muffled through her mouthful of dock leaves. "We have been walking for _ages_ and we still haven't found any catmint!" Mossfur didn't even look at Moonblaze. The gray she-cat's eyes were fixed ahead looking through the pine forest as they padded on. "It was your decision to become a medicine cat in the first place," her mentor replied cooly.

Only a few heartbeats later the sunhigh patrol was visible among the thick heart of the pines. Swanfern's bold, white pelt was the first to spot among her dark-furred Clanmates. Swanfern pricked her ears up to the sound of Mossfur and Moonblaze approaching. The ShadowClan deputy halted the patrol with a flick of her tail and turned towards the medicine cats.

"Mossfur? Moonblaze?" Swanfern mewed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were herb collecting." Mossfur nodded and meowed in response: "We are looking for more catmint. Our supplies of it are low when Moonblaze last checked." Another cat stepped out of the shadows. It was Foxstripe. "Why do you need catmint?" he asked. "Greencough comes in Leaf fall. It is New leaf."

Moonblaze twitched her tail in annoyance. "Catmint grows best in New leaf," she answered. "And we like to have a good supply, just in case if the remains of Leaf-bare sickness comes back." Mossfur stepped forward and glanced at the patrol. "I was wondering if you have smelled any. It smells lovely. There is no doubt you haven't picked up a scent before." Lilyfur padded up to Mossfur and spoke, "I smelled the most wonderful things near the WindClan border. Should we check there?"

Mossfur nodded her head and brought Moonblaze forward with her tail. "Sounds great," she replied. "We should check there." Mossfur and her apprentice began to pad off when Swanfern stopped them. "We should probably come with you," she meowed. "WindClan has been attacking border patrols recently. I don't want you two to be put at risk alone near the WindClan border."

Moonblaze stared at the patrol. Swanfern stood in front of her. Her green eyes flashing with worry. Moonblaze turned away and walked off. "We may as well get moving now," she said briskly. "Mossfur and I want to restock our catmint supply by sundown."

The patrol had continued on as usual. Swanfern and Moonblaze had become close friends in the past few moons and often had conversations while they shared prey. "WindClan seems so aggressive, I am worried they want to take over ShadowClan land," Swanfern fretted. "I don't know why they would want to for any good reason," Moonblaze joked. "They can't stand pine forest- let alone the forest at all. You heard Willowstar at the Gathering. They have been having dog troubles. Maybe they just want some protection as all."

Swanfern looked off to the side. "I can see your point," she murmured. "I just wish they'd try those mange-pelted ThunderClan warriors. The forest would be better without those furballs, prancing through the forest like deer." Moonblaze purred with amusement. Swanfern always had a good sense of humor, which made her a favorable deputy. _She is going to be a great leader one day._ Moonblaze thought.

When they reached the WindClan border, Mossfur and Moonblaze began to sniff around for catmint. Mossfur stuck her head in a bramble bush and pulled out stalks of catmint. The brambles tugging at Mossfur's pelt made her teeter ungainly over to the patrol. "I found the catmint," she explained. "We can be on our-"

Mossfur was stopped by Swanfern's low hiss. "I smell dog. And it's fresh." Lilyfur glanced nervously over the WindClan border. "It might be on the moor," she suggested. "Dogs rarely come into the pine forest." Foxstripe turned around and headed back into the shadow. "Dogs are on the moor all the time," he mewed. "It's WindClan's problem. Not ours."

Moonblaze was starting to believe that Foxstripe was right. When was the last time Twolegs let their dogs roam around in the pine forest. The patrol headed back towards camp. Without a warning, a ear piercing screech and vicious snarling rang out in the forest. The stench of blood hazed the air. Moonblaze whipped her head around. The dog had gotten into the forest!

Dangling from it's jaws was a white pelt yowling in pain, it's eyes wild with terror. The dog headed for the moor. Moonblaze's thoughts were cut short by the patrol racing for the white pelt. Thornheart leapt out from the center of the patrol, his breath hot on the dog's heels. "It has Swanfern!" he screamed. Moonblaze suddenly turned right around and raced for the dog. Thornheart's words buzzed in her ears.

 _It has Swanfern!_

The dog carried Swanfern to the edge of the pine forest, scarlet blood dripping from it's jowls and onto the forest floor. The dog continued its route onto the moor. Thornheart halted the patrol with a flick of his tail. "Stop," he ordered. "We can't cross WindClan borders." Moonblaze had no idea that Eclipseshade was on the patrol until her meow sounded in the air, "But Swanfern is our deputy!" she fretted. "Surely we can cross WindClan borders to save her!"

Thornheart didn't take his gaze off of the dog carrying Swanfern by the scruff out to a clearing and slowing down. "I don't want to risk it," he answered coolly. "We can only hope the dog drops Swanfern there in the clearing and goes home. It has had it's fun."

Moonblaze looked at her paws. Swanfern could be carried away by the dog and never come back. What would ShadowClan do for a deputy, then? She looked back up at the patrol. The cats were backing away, their pelts bristling. Their eyes were wide with terror as the hissed in fear. Moonblaze looked back at the moor and shrank beneath her pelt.

Blood stained the moor red as the dog gulped down bites of flesh. Yowls of pain coming from a shaking, blood-red pelt split the air as the dog tore it's muscles apart. Had the dog caught some prey and left Swanfern to shrink back into the pine forest? Moonblaze had to get a closer look. She rolled in some moist earth and pelted down the moor.

Praying to StarClan that her black fur did not stick out among the bland, earthy colors of WindClan territory, she padded into a heather bush and looked through parts in the sweet-smelling plant. The dog was taking greedy bites, now. It's dark brown fur was red from dripping blood. It dug its mouth deep into the body and tore out a lump of meat. Blood spilled from the limp body only choking and coughing up blood. The dog flung the chunk up into the air and wolfed it down.

Moonblaze's pelt began to prickle after how long the dog had been eating for. It seemed like ages before the angry shout of a Twoleg came from across the moor. The dog lifted its head up, licked blood off its chops, and headed down the moor. Its tail was wagging and barked loudly until the noise faded into the distance.

Moonblaze opened her mouth to see it it was safe. She drank in the hot stench of blood. She padded down the slope, being careful not to slip on the puddles of blood splattered on the hollow, returning to the clearing in rivulets. Moonblaze scanned the clearing for Swanfern. She wasn't anywhere in sight. Had the deputy gotten back home safely? Moonblaze continued to walk towards the center.

The blood was still spilling out from the mutilated body in the clearing. Bits of flesh and fur were scattered across the clearing. The white body was in the center, Muscle and fur had been torn off the limp, bleeding body. It's bones and intestines were visible. Some were spread on the peaty earth. Moonblaze crouched down and stared into the dull, lifeless, green eyes. Moonblaze's eyes widened as she backed off and bolted back to ShadowClan territory. The images that were burnt into Moonblaze's mind were flashing vividly.

 _The dog's prey was Swanfern! The dog ate Swanfern!_

 **Eclipsestar's Death**

Eclipsestar raced through the pine forest. "I just want to be alone!" she screeched. Pain twisted in her heart. Starpelt was dead, Moonblaze was dead, Tawnystar was dead, and Frostheart was insane. It had been all her fault Tawnystar had died! She didn't _want_ Beewing to comfort her! She just wanted to be _alone!_ Why couldn't anyone understand that?

The star-speckled sky glittered from in between the pine needle canopy. The moon shone like a pure white claw in the sunlight. Her heart ached. Were they watching her from up there? Were her littermates trying to break free from the starry ranks to tell Eclipsestar to calm down? That only made Eclipsestar run faster. Maybe, if she ran fast enough, she would be asleep in the warriors den again, feeling the steady rise and fall of her siblings' flanks. No! She could never feel that way again!

"Eclipsestar! Wait!" Beewing yowled. She could feel the golden she-cat's breath on her heels. Billowing past her lips in icy clouds in the freezing cold Leaf-Bare. "We can go back to camp and you can go rest. You are on your last life and we need you more than ever! Don't go!" Eclipsestar felt her fur rise along her pelt. She spun around, hissing a puff of frost. "Maybe Mapleblaze is leader now," she protested. "This is my _last_ life. And it isn't going to last forever, you know."

Beewing's eyes widened in shock. "No. No… Eclipsestar. You have plenty of time left. You have to lead ShadowClan. What will we do without you?" Eclipsestar turned around and padded off. Holding a mewl of sadness back, sorrow sinking in her belly as her old friend brushed her warm, soft pelt near her. "Make Mapleblaze your leader," she replied. "I have led ShadowClan with honor. I have been through the coldest Leaf-Bares. I have seen the rejuvenating sight and smell of life in New-Leaf."

Beewing opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly as Eclipsestar began to speak again. "I have feasted with my Clan in the heart of Green-Leaf, and run through the pine forest, and run through the crisp Leaf-Fall air." Eclipsestar felt her heart in her throat as she saw the glimmer of sadness in Beewing's amber eyes. "I have watched all my siblings join StarClan. I have been here for a long time. But that time is running thin."

"Eclipsestar… no," Beewing choked. "ShadowClan will be disrespected again when you are gone. You are my best friend. You can't die. You can't." Eclipsestar touched her nose to Beewing's forehead. "I know. And you will always be my best friend. Mapleblaze will be a good leader, I promise." Eclipsestar turned around and raced off. She still felt Beewing's gaze burning hot into her pelt. Eclipsestar looked up at the sky. Snow was beginning to drift down and came down faster and faster until Eclipsestar's legs were tired from fighting against the storm.

"If you are going to die, I am going to die with you," Beewing asserted. Eclipsestar turned around and saw her friend's warm eyes were dull with grief. "Go back to camp," Eclipsestar soothed. "It will be alright." The black ShadowClan leader turned around and began to head off into the trees. She didn't look back, but Eclipsestar knew Beewing stood firm in the ground, her amber eyes glowing in the snowy darkness.

Eclipsestar walked alone until she came to the Thunderpath. Should she cross? The she-cat narrowed her eyes and saw the snowfall was much more soft in the ThunderClan forests. She padded into the middle of Thunderpath and her eyes widened at the sight of two things glowing bright and glowing larger. The stink of Twolegs became stronger and a loud roaring made Eclipsestar flatten her ears.

 _Monster!_

She tried to run, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt a heavy weight slam against her and she spiraled into the darkness. Eclipsestar closed her eyes. It seemed less dark if she closed them while she spun downwards in the black void. She plunged onward until she came to an abrupt stop on soft, green grass, glistening with frost. Eclipsestar looked up at the sky. It was dark blue with stars shimmering like broken shards of ice. The leader of ShadowClan looked around the strange land. "Where am I?" she meowed. Her question echoed through the pine forest.

Eclipsestar jumped at the sound of four mews coming from behind her. "Welcome, Eclipsestar," they said. The black she-cat turned around and felt her heart crack. Moonblaze, Starpelt, Frostheart, and Tawnystar stood behind her. Their pelts were glowing with starlight in the dead of night.

The leader looked at her paws. She was glowing like her siblings. Starpelt padded forward and touched his nose to her head. His broad shoulders had muscle rippling under his smooth pelt. "We welcome you to StarClan," he purred. Eclipsestar felt like she was about to burst with joy. She glanced over Starpelt's shoulder. Moonblaze stepped forward. "You lead ShadowClan well," she mewed. "And used your nine lives with courage and faith," Tawnystar added. "If any cat deserves a spot in StarClan, it is you," Frostheart said. The white she cat had gone blind in battle. Now her once sightless eyes were shining like small, blue and green moons.

Eclipsestar padded up to Tawnystar. Her heart was twisted with grief. "Why are you in the ShadowClan part of StarClan? Shouldn't you be with the ThunderClan ancestors?" she asked. Tawnystar shook his head. "I will always be a ShadowClan cat," he replied. "StarClan could never place me where I feel like I don't belong. My body lived in ThunderClan, but my heart was still in ShadowClan. And it always will be."

Eclipsestar felt a purr rise in her throat. Starpelt hadn't said much. Where was he? She looked around and saw his calm, blue gaze was fixed on a sparkling pool of crystal-clear water. She walked over to the pool with her littermates. Through the pool of water, she could see her mangled corpse.

It was on the side of the Thunderpath. Her blood stained the snow around her red. The monster had flattened her. Blood was dripping through Eclipsestar's mouth. Her intestines were spread across the snowy forest floor. Beewing was beside her, hissing furiously at a buzzard who had bits of her body's flesh sticking to it's beak. A single fly walked delicately over her showing eye.

Her legs were sprawled out at an awkward angle, bones piercing through her flesh and dripping more sticky, scarlet liquid onto the snow. She had multiple broken bones that were scattered all over the road. Just then, the monster stopped and a Twoleg scrambled out with it's kit with it. The Twoleg examined the corpse, then barked something to it's kit that made it scamper back into the monster. The Twoleg pulled out a strange glowing object and started tapping its paws onto it. It then put it up to its ear and began to mew something into the thing. A few minutes later another monster came and took Eclipsestar's corpse into the belly of the monster and vanished into the snowy night. Eclipsestar let out a shudder of disgust, looked away, and snuggled into the warmth of Starpelt.

He turned to her, breaking the silence. "This has been the first time we have all been together in moons," Starpelt said. "Let us hunt and feast like _lions_ tonight!" Her littermates yowled in agreement. Eclipsestar joined in on the voices that rang through the StarClan forest. She felt the warmth of her siblings' pelts brushing against hers. So many familiar faces that were gone for so long had returned. The scent of her littermates that smelled sweeter than the ShadowClan scent that mingled with it vanished for what seemed like an eternity. Now it was back.

The four cats raced off into the forest with Eclipsestar following close behind. So many thoughts were flooding in her brain. "Call me Tawnyshadow again!" Tawnystar called from the head of the patrol. "We are together again! I want it to be like the good days! When you saw me as a littermate, not a rival!" Eclipsestar felt her sprint becoming faster and faster. It was fueled by a joy that would never run out. _I can finally be with you again, Tawnystar- no. Tawnyshadow._ Tawnyshadow noticed his sister beside him. "I want things to be like they were. I want them to be like they should have been," The five StarClan cats stopped in a clearing and scanned the area for prey. "But I am wasting my breath," he whispered. "We can all be together again, and that is all that matters."

Eclipsestar purred and didn't fight off the wave of love and happiness that towered over her head and drowned her in its sweet embrace.

 _Yes. That is all that matters._

 **Moonblaze's Death**

Moonblaze was feeling worse today. She shivered in the moss nest. A blurry silhouette could be seen holding a strange object. The medicine cat squinted her eyes. It was Eclipseshade. She had a ball of wet moss. "You should drink some," The deputy ordered. "It may help you ease the pain." Moonblaze looked away. "Water won't do anything," she answered in her know-it-all tone. She was careful not to say too much, or she might start coughing again. It was an awful sensation, when she coughed up more sticky blood onto her paws that sunrise.

"Where is Vinetail?" Moonblaze asked. Her apprentice must be somewhere. She looked around, but shuddered and lay back down into her nest. Burning hot. The moss was burning hot. Quite an awful time to get redcough. In the midst of Greenleaf. "I'll go fetch him," Eclipseshade answered, her voice trailed off when she looked out the exit of the medicine cat den. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Do you need to speak to Dovestar?"

"No," Moonblaze snapped. "I will speak to her plenty in StarClan. She _does_ only have two lives left, you know." Eclipseshade looked at her sister in dismay that her sibling was dying from redcough. Moonblaze felt the ground rock beneath her as another spasm in her gut seized her. Moonblaze heaved and hacked up another mouthful of blood.

Eclipseshade was padding to the exit. "I'll go and get Vinetail." she meowed. Her littermate padded out to the clearing in search for Vinetail. Moonblaze looked at the shelves of pine needles and holes in the earth where she stored herbs. She glanced at each hole and recited the name of the herb in it. _Chervil, Poppy Seeds, Horsetail, Raspberry Leaves…_ She remembered how her old mentor, Mossfur, had made Moonblaze do that as herb practice while she was still training. Mossfur walked with StarClan, and soon, very soon, Moonblaze would be, too.

Moonblaze flexed her claws into the moss. She remembered how heartbroken her littermates were when she told them she was going to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior. _Cobwebs, Marigold, Yarrow…_ She remembered using cobwebs on Starpelt before he joined StarClan, only to find with dismay that he was bleeding to death and that cobwebs were no use anymore. She remembered how she had to use yarrow on Vinekit and Waspkit when they ate a bad mouse and got a bellyache. Moonblaze couldn't help but purr in amusement of how foolish her now wise apprentice was. _Naughty kits._ Moonblaze coughed up more blood and it seeped between her paw pads.

 _Catmint, Coltsfoot…_ Moonblaze recalled the dreadful day when her faithful friend and deputy of ShadowClan, Swanfern, was carried off and killed by a dog. She remembered how Mossfur showed her Coltsfoot while she was just a 'paw on her very first trip to the Moonpool. Her heart rose to her throat and ached with sorrow as she remembered the first time she had to go to the Moonpool by herself when Mossfur joined StarClan.

The medicine cat was lost in her thoughts when Eclipseshade brought in Vinetail. The white and brown tabby tom's green eyes were drowned with grief. Moonblaze beckoned Vinetail with a flick of her tail tip. "I'll leave you two alone," Eclipseshade mewed. "I have already said my goodbyes." The black she-cat padded out of the medicine cat den. Vinetail did as he was told and walked up to Moonblaze.

"I just want to say how proud you have made me," Moonblaze rasped as she heaved up another mouthful of blood. "You have become such a wise and resourceful medicine cat." Vinetail dipped his head. "Oh, Moonblaze," he sympathized. "You are and always will be the best medicine cat ShadowClan has known or ever will know." Moonblaze shook her head. "Any cat could be better than me," she protested.

"I have taught you all the herbs and how they heal. I have showed you the Moonpool and how to determine signs from StarClan. I have waited up until this moment to tell you what the last part to being a medicine cat is." More blood was coughed up. Moonblaze felt her chest tight like a stone.

"What is the last part?" Vinetail asked.

"Faith," Moonblaze replied. "You must have faith in every choice you make as a medicine cat. You must hope that you picked the right herb to heal the sick elder. You must hope that StarClan has promised a sign that may help or even _save_ the Clans. Not just ShadowClan. You can not hope for these things unless you have faith that they are the right choices. You must have faith in yourself that you can walk to the Moonpool this half moon. You must have faith that when you drink in the forest air that you can pick out every herb scent."

"You must have faith in everything you do," Moonblaze choked. "That is the only way you will know you are making the right choice."

Vinetail blinked at her in understanding. "I get it," he meowed, lapping at Moonblaze's blood-stained paws. "I would like to hear you recite the herb names again," Moonblaze gasped. "This old medicine cat's babbling must have wiped all the herb knowledge out of your mind."

Vinetail nodded and turned to the holes and pine needle shelves. The tom placed his paw on each hole and shelf and began saying their names one by one as he touched the herbs. "Chervil, Juniper Leaves, Juniper Berries, Raspberry leaves, Coltsfoot, Horsetail, Catmint, Cobwebs…"

Moonblaze only closed her eyes for a few heartbeats until she felt a familiar scent bathe her tongue. Mossfur? Moonblaze glanced behind her. Mossfur and Swanfern were standing behind her. "It's time to go," Swanfern murmured. Moonblaze glanced back at Vinetail warily. "Don't worry, young one," Mossfur soothed. "ShadowClan will be safe with their new medicine cat." Moonblaze stood up out of her limp, blood soaked body. She walked over to Vinetail and touched her nose to his forehead. She closed her eyes and made a silent promise. _I will walk with you, always. You will never be alone. Have faith and you will never be alone. I promise._

Moonblaze turned to her long lost Clanmates and padded out the medicine cat den looking back as Vinetail saw her now dead body and yelled out in pain and grief, then she walked out of ShadowClan camp without saying a word. Moonblaze's heart ached at the thought of leaving everyone behind. But now was her time. The three cats walked all the way off ShadowClan territory and even farther without saying a word. They walked all the way to StarClan territory swallowed in utter grief. They held their breath, not daring to say a word.

Moonblaze sighed when they reached StarClan camp. _ShadowClan will be safe with Vinetail. He has faith._

 **Dovestar's Death**

Frostheart stretched her jaws wide to yawn. It was sundown already but it had felt like only a few heartbeats of daylight had been wasted. The hunting patrol with Moonblaze was rather enjoyable. It was good to see her sister not cooped up in the medicine cat den for once. Scarface was chatting in low whispers with Bullheart as the ShadowClan warriors slunk into their dens to sleep. Blossomsong and Lightningstrike, the two cats who were made warriors just a moon ago, were walking out through the gorse tunnel with Mapleblaze and Sprucetail for the dusk patrol. Amberpaw bounced eagerly behind Lightningstrike twitching her whiskers as her eyes blazed with excitement. "Can I go with you?" Amberpaw asked. "I have been stuck in the camp for _ages_ checking the elders for ticks. I want to go see the _forest!"_

Lightningstrike touched his nose briefly to Amberpaw's forehead. "You have only been in the camp for _one day,_ Amberpaw," The yellow tabby tom purred. "And you can't get back to training until Lilyfur's leg heals." Amberpaw flattened her ears and her golden eyes flooded with disappointment. "Maybe tomorrow," Lightningstrike sympathized, and padded out of camp with Blossomsong and the dusk patrol.

Amberpaw stormed off to the medicine cat den to fetch more moss for the elders' bedding. "I wanted to go on a _patrol."_ She hissed under her breath. Frostheart licked her paw and rolled her eyes. _Amberpaw is just like Starpelt._ The white she-cat thought. _He was always so eager to serve his Clan…_ Dovestar was heading back into camp with Eclipseshade and Toadleap. Her usually calm, soft gaze was dark with worry. For a second, with Dovestar being on her last life, she looked old and feeble with her troubled expression. Frostheart soon squashed that thought seeing the ShadowClan leader make a strong leap to the Meeting Branch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Meeting Branch for a Clan meeting!" Dovestar yowled. ShadowClan cats began to trickle out of their dens with irritated looks on their faces, their jaws open wide in yawns. "What does Dovestar want now?" Frostheart heard one cat mew.

"There have been fresh scents of badger scented inside ShadowClan territory," Dovestar meowed. Her last life thinning out made her impatient. The light gray leader did not wait for her Clanmates to sit down before she began. "We think from the smell of bracken strongly attached to the smell that this might be the badger from last Leaf Bare."

"That is nonsense!" Dawncloud opposed. "We chased that flea-pelt _far_ off _our_ territory." ShadowClan cats began to murmur agreement. "Do you know how many of those mouse brained badgers have probably rolled in bracken?" Twistclaw questioned. "This could have been _any_ badger." Dovestar's green stare turned hostile as she swept it across the crowd of warriors. "Toadleap has the keenest scent in ShadowClan," Dovestar hissed icily. "He is a respectable warrior who would _not_ lie to me when it came to something as dangerous as a badger."

A few cats opened their mouths to meow a sizzling retort, but shut them as soon as Dovestar continued on her announcement. "We will be stepping up patrols where the scent is strongest and we will settle this problem. This Clan meeting is over." Dovestar leapt off the Meeting Branch and padded towards her den.

The warriors who gathered for the meeting were now heading back to their dens. Frostheart followed them, letting her gaze travel to Dovestar's den. _She is on her last life._ Frostheart said to herself. _This whole badger thing is utter nonsense. Maybe Dovestar will feel better after resting for the night._

'

Frostheart had slept soundly until she was woken at moonhigh by a bloodcurdling screech and a low pitched snarl. ShadowClan cats raced out of their dens to see what was wrong. The sound of tearing flesh split the night air. Frostheart rushed out to the clearing of ShadowClan camp. ShadowClan warriors were fiercely swiping at a badger which was dangerously close to Dovestar's den. The badger, dripping scarlet blood from its muzzle, slashed its blood-stained claws at a few cats, then lumbered back off into the forest. "And don't come back!" Roseleaf yowled after it.

Frostheart glanced over her shoulder. Moonblaze and Mossfur were heading in and out frantically of the leader's den with herbs and cobwebs stuffed in their mouths. Frostheart headed into Dovestar's den. The gray she cat was splayed on the floor, her legs awkwardly positioned, her stomach cut open with cobwebs poorly placed falling off. Her eyes were wild with fear. Eclipseshade bent over her leader, her face was dark with sorrow. Moonblaze and Mossfur headed into the den again with some more herbs. Dovestar halted them with a flick of her tail.

"No more herbs…" she croaked.

"But you need herbs to heal!" Moonblaze protested.

"No," Dovestar replied calmly. "It is my time to join my old friends. StarClan is calling to me. I must be by Sootstar's side, now."

"That is nonsense!" Moonblaze hissed. "You have plenty of time le-"

Mossfur covered Moonblaze's mouth with her tail tip. "This is her last life," Mossfur whispered soothingly. "There is nothing we can do, now. We must let her walk with StarClan."

Frostheart stayed in the back of the leader's den where no cat could see her. She watched Moonblaze and Mossfur join around Dovestar with Eclipseshade. Dovestar's legs began to jerk, her rasping breath became short and shallow. "This is the life of a warrior…" she choked, Dovestar's eyes grew dull, and then she was still.

Moonblaze and Mossfur looked at Eclipseshade. "It is time," Mossfur muttered. The medicine cats led Eclipseshade outside, and Frostheart followed. The three cats leapt up onto the Meeting Branch and braced to give the intense news. "Dovestar is dead!" Mossfur announced. "She walks with StarClan!" Moonblaze added. "Eclipseshade will go with me to the Moonpool to receive her nine lives and name. May StarClan accept our new leader!"

ShadowClan cats were muttering in shock. Frostheart was always a close sibling of Moonblaze. She could almost read the black she-cat's mind by looking into her eyes. _They are in doubt that Dovestar is dead. They have doubts about Eclipseshade becoming the new leader. It must be this way, though. No matter how tough it may seem. It must._

Frostheart winced at the fact nobody was cheering for Eclipseshade. Didn't they approve of the new ShadowClan leader? Did _StarClan_ approve of Eclipseshade?

Frostheart pushed her worries aside and strained her ears to hear a whisper among a few cats that became a screech among all that rang throughout the forest of ShadowClan and beyond.

 _"Eclipsestar! Eclipsestar! Eclipsestar! Eclipsestar!"_

 **Frostheart's Death**

Tawnyshadow weaved his way among the battle. The stench of RiverClan and ShadowClan blood clashing together reeked in the air. Frostheart lunged for a tabby, a RiverClan tom. Her lips were drawn back in a snarl. Frostheart tackled the tom, and Tawnyshadow rushed in to support his kin. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

blah….… …...

looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool


End file.
